


He playing soccer in there or something?

by bughead001



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead babies, Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parent Bughead, bughead - Freeform, dad jughead, mom betty, pregnant betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead001/pseuds/bughead001
Summary: "Hey, Jug?" Betty called for him.Jughead came out of his office and found her sitting with her legs crossed on their couch. "What's up, love?"He sat down next to her and she turned to him, fingers fiddling with a little stick in her hand. Without speaking, she took his hand and placed the stick in his open palm."What's that—?" He cut himself off as he turned the stick over. The screen, in tiny block letters, spelled PREGNANT.—or; Betty and Jughead start a family.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	He playing soccer in there or something?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so scared to post this, but here we go. This is my first ever fic on AO3, and I do realize it’s not any good, but I wanted people to see it so I posted it anyways.
> 
> I’m new at this and I couldn’t make my bold/italics work, so there aren’t any in here:/
> 
> I apologize about the title, but I didn’t know what to call this lol.

"Hey, Juggie?" Betty called for him.

Jughead came out of his office and found her sitting with her legs crossed on their couch. "What's up, love?"

He sat next to her and she turned to him, fingers playing with a little stick in her hand. Without saying anything she took his hand and placed the stick in his open palm.

"What's that—?" He cut himself off as he turned the stick over. The screen, in tiny block letters, spelled PREGNANT. 

He looked at her, "you're— I'm.. We're—" she nodded, "I'm gonna be a dad?" He whispered, happy tears filling his eyes and voice breaking at dad. 

Betty nodded, letting out a happy laugh, "you’re gonna be a dad, baby!"

Jughead looked at the stick again before looking back at her, and suddenly his arms wrapped around her so tight and he stood up with her in his arms. 

He hugged her close, spinning her around before setting her on the ground and cupping her cheeks. He wiped away the happy tears littering her face and kissed her. 

"You're gonna be a mommy.." he said once he pulled back. "We're gonna have a baby!"

He hugged her and picked her up once again. 

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He whispered, "Christ, Betts, I'm gonna be a dad. There's gonna be a tiny human running around in here soon."

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "we're gonna be parents, Jug.."

He hugged her again, smothering his face in her neck. She could feel wetness dripping on her neck and realized he was crying. 

"I love you, baby." He muttered against her skin, before placing his palm against her flat tummy, "and I love this baby too."

Betty's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

_________

Betty didn't realize pregnancy was so hard. 

Honestly, morning sickness had been good to her, and there had been little vomiting, but she still had a lot of other symptoms. 

She had heartburn, her breast were tender, to such an extent Jug couldn't even touch them without making her yelp. She peed all the time, could only eat certain foods and if she ate anything else she felt the need to vomit just thinking the thought. And the cramping. 

Betty had, as a girl, been struck by terrible period cramps since about a year after her first couple periods. Symptoms of pregnancy were often cramps in the same form as period cramps, during a woman's first trimester. 

These were worse. They weren't only in her stomach, they were in her lower back and all of her lower tummy, instead of only the right side that the cramps normally seemed to favor. 

Jughead tried his best to help her, but he didn't know what to do. He gave her painkillers, only small doses of paracetamol, when needed, held her hair back if she felt like throwing up, cuddled her close when she needed that too, and stayed away if she was in that kind of mood. Betty thought he was doing amazing. 

Toward the end of her first trimester, Betty was horny. All of the time. 

Jughead had read somewhere that women often lost their sex drive during pregnancy, and was preparing for the worst, but Betty seemed to jump his bones anytime she had the chance, something of which he wasn't complaining about and was thoroughly enjoying. 

By 8 weeks, she'd started showing slightly, and Jughead had never loved anything more in his life. He'd focus his attention on her tiny, tiny bump during any alone time they had, kissing it and whispering sweet words to his baby boy or girl. 

_________

At ten weeks, they were going into the doctors for a checkup, and it seemed everything was okay with both the baby and its mama.

They got to hear the heartbeat, but knew the baby's genitals didn't fully develop until 16-20 weeks into the pregnancy, and didn't ask to know the gender just yet. 

_________

Once the first trimester was over after 13 weeks, and the chances of miscarrying had dropped, they decided that it was time to tell their friends. 

They invited Archie, Veronica, Kevin, JB, and Alice and FP, who'd broken up shortly after Betty and Jug moved out and headed to college, to their relatively large New York apartment. 

Betty was kinda nervous, if she was going to be honest. 

She held Jughead's hand tightly as they waited for their friends to arrive. It was 5:45, and they'd invited everyone over at 6:00. Knowing Veronica, she'd be showing up pretty soon. 

Jughead was wearing some dark jeans with a beautiful green sweater Betty got him for Christmas two years ago. 

Betty was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a pretty white blouse, with a white cardigan over as the October cold was seeping in with fall settled over the sleepless city of New York. 

Jughead brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, and the wedding ring on her finger. "It'll be okay baby," he reassured her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. He put a finger under her chin, making her look at him. "It will be okay," he promised again, looking into her eyes. 

"It will be okay," she repeated, leaning into his embrace. 

Someone knocked on the door and Jughead pressed a kiss on her temple, "I'll go open up. Be right back." And jumped off the couch to open the door. 

As Betty got off the couch as well and righted her blouse, she heard Kevin in the hallway. She grinned at the joke her husband told as he took the other mans jacket and placed it on the hook for him. 

"Elizabeth!" Kevin gasped as he entered their living room. "You are glowing! You look positively stunning, sweetie!" He picked her up in a big hug, and she laughed against his shoulder, the tension in her back finally easing as her best friend hugged her. 

Jughead chuckled at the exchange before the door was knocked on again and he went to open for more guests. 

Betty had made a cake and some cupcakes, and as the rest of their chosen, or non-chosen, family filed in, she put the sweets out for people to enjoy. 

After everyone had arrived and started mingling along the other guests in the kitchen, Betty settled on the counter and Jughead came to stand beside her. 

"You ready to tell everyone, baby?" He asked, ghosting a finger over her belly. She nodded and smiled. 

"Love you." She muttered and kissed him softly. He grinned back at her in response, a clear i love you too in his eyes. 

He picked up his glass and hit his fork against it gently a few times, gathering peoples attention. 

"Hi everyone," he said sheepishly. 

"We invited you here today because we have some news.. Betts you wanna tell them?" She nodded behind him. 

"So.." she started and grinned at her husband, who had a large smile playing at his lips. He slung his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. 

"We're having a baby," she announced and the room was eerily quiet for a few seconds before Veronica broke out in a squeal, rushing forward to hug her best friend. 

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted and joined in on hugging the soon-to-be parents. 

FP went to Jughead first, wrapping his arms around his son tightly. "Congratulations, kid. You've done so well."

After everyone had gone up to and congratulated the happy, expecting couple, the rest of the party was full of how far along are you? You're definitely glowing Betty! Are you ready to be a dad, Jug? How's the pregnancy been so far? Any symptoms?

At the end of the night Betty was exhausted. Everyone had left and the kitchen was quite messy. 

"You go to bed, baby," Jug cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'll clean up." He ran a thumb along her cheekbone, apples of her face flushed by a day socializing and exhaustion. 

She nodded and kissed him again, hands wrapped around his wrists, showing him her appreciation and leaving it on his lips. "I love you, gorgeous," she muttered. 

"I love you more."

In all her pregnancy-induced-horniness she winked and told him that, "I'll be waiting for you in the bathtub," before she left the room, a sway in her hips, heading to the bathroom and dropping her cardigan in the hall. 

Jughead's never cleaned up so fast in his life. 

_________

A few months later, Betty was laying in a hospital bed, a cool gel being smeared along her swollen belly. 

"Okay mrs. Jones," the doctor said, "here's your baby. Can you see its little arms, cradling its head?"

The doctor pointed toward the screen and started showing them the different parts of the baby’s body. Jughead's eyes were glued to the screen, as they had been every time they had been in here and gotten to see the baby. His hand clutched Betty's tight as they listened to their baby's heart beating, and his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Betty, catching her gaze. He pressed a kiss to her hand, keeping it against his lips. 

Every time they'd been in and heard the heartbeat, Jughead had cried, and this time was no different. 

"Oh!" The doctor said, "would you like to know the gender?" She asked, looking at the screen. 

Jughead met Betty's eyes again, question in his pretty, green irises. She nodded, a smile on her face. 

"Yes, please," he spoke, words slightly muffled as his mouth was still pressed against her hand. 

"Well.." the doctor started. "You are having a.." she built up the tension before exclaiming, "boy! Congratulations!"

Jughead looked in wonder at the screen, then at Betty, back at the screen and then over to Betty again. 

"What?" He whispered. "A boy? A baby boy." He told himself, having to wipe tears away from his cheeks. 

"A baby boy, Betts," he said and she laughed, tears on her cheeks. 

"I'll go print out a few sonograms for you guys," the doctor smiled, "how many do you need?" She asked. 

"Six, please," Betty said as the doctor handed her the wet wipes to eliminate the gel on her stomach. 

The doctor left the room and Jughead jumped up from the chair he was sat on. He helped her wipe away the blue gel. Then he attacked her. He pressed his lips against hers, a hand coming up to cup her face as the other tangled in her hair as he bent over her on the bed. 

Once he pulled back, his face stayed pressed against hers and she could feel his tears dripping down to her own cheeks as he cried gently against her face. His hand moved from her head and down to her tummy, stroking a hand against the bump. 

"I love you so much, baby," Jughead whispered to her, forehead against forehead. 

"A boy, Juggie. Can you believe it? It's gonna be a mini you!" She muttered leaning up and pressing a kiss to his mouth again. 

Jughead laughed disbelievingly. "I can't believe you're having my baby. Our baby."

"I can't wait to meet him," Betty smiled, and Jughead sniffled before he smiled too, "me neither, baby."

_________

Betty gave birth to Sawyer Elliot Jones on a nice early summers day. He was 6 pounds and 7 ounces. Tiny baby. 

They had been working on naming their baby ever since they found out they were pregnant. When the doctor told them it was a boy, Jughead immediately took to Elliot or Oliver for him, but Betty wasn't so sure. 

It was Jughead who thought of the name Sawyer. He was at work, writing an article on something he honestly he could not remember to this day, when suddenly it hit him, and it was perfect. 

He rushed home, only giving word to his boss as he passed him in the hallway, "sorry, gotta go!" He yelled as he ran past him. "Husband duties!" He called, and his boss looked at him weirdly and rolled his eyes. 

Once Jughead got on his bike it only took about 15 minutes in the busy New York traffic before he was standing in front of his wife, on maternal leave already. 

He panted, "Sawyer," and she said, "excuse me?" Having not heard what he'd said. 

He caught his breath from running up the stairs. "Our baby's name is Sawyer."

Betty grinned, "how come we didn't think of that before?" She asked herself, walking up to her husband and wrapping her hands around his neck. 

"It's perfect, darling," she pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Sawyer Elliot."

_________

The first time Jughead held his baby was in the hospital room. The doctors were swerving around, writing down his weight and height. Jughead didn't notice anyone but his boy. 

He'd been crying since Betty's last push, and the tears just kept coming. 

He walked over to Betty, baby in his arms and sat at the edge of the bed. It had been a long labor and Betty was exhausted. 

He looked at Betty, eyes red rimmed, "he's—" his voice broke, "he's so perfect, Betts," eyes on hers, his heart was full, "you did so good."

Betty reached for him, "can I have him?" She asked gently and Jughead was shook out of his trance, "of course!" He rushed out and handed Betty the baby as gently as he could. 

Betty had already had him, just after he'd come out and they'd put him on her chest, but she wasn't any less hypnotized by her son. 

"He's got you hair, Jugs," she giggled, running a hand over the baby's head. 

Jughead grinned proudly at that, stroking the back of his pointer finger down his son's cheek. "I just hope he gets your eyes," he murmured and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

"I love you," she said gently and kissed him. 

"I love you so much, Betty," he looked at his son, and in a silly baby voice he said, "and I love you."

The baby tried opening his eyes, but the light in the room was too bright. Betty's mouth opened in a little gasp. 

"Look, Juggie," she giggled, "he's blinking an 'I love you' back at you."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the little guy's forehead. 

_________

A knock came on the door after Betty had fallen asleep. 

Jughead was next to her on the bed, shirtless with the tiny baby on his chest. 

The nurses had told him that body heat and skin-to-skin contact would create a stronger bond between father and baby, so he could help Betty take care of the kid right away. And Jughead welcomed the warm feeling of having his son cuddled into him. 

He was cradling the baby to him, talking nonsense and telling him how much he loved him when a nurse came in. 

"There's a lot of people outside that want to meet the new addition," she smiled gently, talking quietly as to not wake Betty nor the baby. 

Jughead smiled. 

"You can tell them that FP and Alice can come in first. The others can come after, if that's okay?" He told the nurse and she nodded and quietly left the room. 

Jughead moved to wake Betty, and once her eyes fluttered open she smiled at him tiredly, "what's up?" She asked, and cuddled into his side, "how long was I out?"

"Only about half an hour," he said, "our parents are coming in now, if that's okay? Everyone really wants to meet the baby."

Betty grinned, "oh I'd forgotten about that!" She said excitedly. 

Just then another soft knock rapped against the door before it was opened. 

"Can we come in?" Alice and FP's heads snuck trough the opening and Jughead said, "yeah, come on in."

Jughead got off the bed to greet them with the baby. The parents both stepped up to him to say hi to their new grandson. 

"You wanna hold him?" Jughead asked, and FP said yes the fastest and got the baby first. He fussed a bit at the new feeling but eventually settled into his grandpa and fell back asleep. 

Alice went to Betty immediately and stroked her hair back, "Betty, my darling, I'm so proud of you. Look at that tiny, beautiful baby boy."

She smiled tiredly, "thanks mom, that was rough," she grinned. 

Alice chuckled and nodded, "but in the end, what comes after always makes it well worth it," she stated and Betty looked over at her husband, cooing at their son in his fathers arms and she smiled again, broader this time. 

"It really does."

"Okay," FP spoke up, "are you guys finally going to tell us what name you've chosen?" He asked excitedly. 

Jughead looked to his wife and she nodded. "I'll go get Archie, Veronica and Kevin, and then we'll tell you."

Jughead wished his sister could be here, but it was the middle of the week and she had school. FP had reassured him that she'd travel up next weekend to meet her nephew. 

Jughead shrugged on his shirt and stepped out of the door where Archie was immediately out of his uncomfortable hospital chair and hugging his best friend. 

"Congratulations, man." He said, "I can't believe you're a dad now," he laughed and Jughead chuckled along. "Yeah, me neither."

"You guys wanna meet him?" He asked them all hopefully and a choir of loud "yes!" was the response. 

Jughead brought them into the room and found that the baby was crying. He rushed to Betty, who was now holding her son, trying to coo him back to sleep. 

"It's okay, buddy," Jughead whispered and pressed a kiss to the little guy's cheek, "don't be sad."

After a few minutes of wailing and watching the new parents trying to get their son to sleep again, he finally did. Jughead let out a sigh of relief and crawled into bed next to Betty again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Okay, you guys." Betty said and looked from her baby to their audience. 

"This is Sawyer Elliot Jones," she looked at her husband, "and isn't he just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in you lives?"

Veronica and Alice immediately complimented the name, "that's so beautiful, Betty and Jughead," Veronica said sincerely.

"Oh Betty, can I please hold him?" Kevin asked, pushing his bottom lip out in a pleading gesture. 

Betty nodded, "come over here, I'll hand him to you."

Kevin quite literally skipped across the room. 

_________

The second baby was definitely not planned. A few weeks after Sawyer's first birthday, Betty started feeling nauseous and tired all the time. She felt bloated and those awful cramps she'd experienced before were back. 

This time, Jughead was in the room to look at the test with her and when they saw that it was positive they didn't know what to think. 

Jughead kissed her, "two babies, love," he smiled. 

"Do you think we can make that work Jug? Sawyer won't even be 2 when this new one comes along!" She stressed. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "we'll make it work, Betty. Like we've made everything else in our lives work," he reassured her and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

"And also," he whispered against her hair, "I want another one," he said it quietly, like he was somewhat ashamed. "Sawyer is such a cool dude, and having another little one running around wouldn't be too bad in my opinion," he shrugged. 

"I love you, and I want all the babies I can have with you." He pulled back to look at her and she cupped his face, "I love you," she whispered. 

"Let's have a baby," he said against her mouth and she nodded and giggled, "let's have a fucking baby."

_________

Daisy Elizabeth Jones was born late on a February evening. She was an early baby and super tiny. 

Her brother was 21 months old at the time, not quite two years old yet, and having two babies so close in age was difficult for their relatively young parents. 

Daisy was a much easier baby than Sawyer had been. She rarely cried, only if she was hungry or needed a serious diaper change. At only 4 months old she was sleeping through the night with no issues, only waking in the early morning, ready for the day. 

The only thing that Daisy had struggled with was breast feeding. They had some issues with it and couldn't do it without help for a while, a bit too weak to latch on properly, but eventually they managed to get it done and after that their baby girl was nothing but a joy. 

Jughead was obsessed with his baby girl just as much as he had been with Sawyer at that age, and still was, to be honest. And Daisy had him wrapped around her finger within literally two minutes of life. He loved to put her in pretty outfits and put cute, tiny bows in her small tuft of blonde hair 

He'd play with both his children on the play mat and join Daisy for tummy time. She didn't enjoy tummy time much, and tried to roll into her back every time, even though she couldn't roll over yet. Betty and Jughead both wondered at this, as Sawyer at that age had loved laying on his tummy. 

Sawyer had been walking at already eight months, and now at 22 months he was a runner, so he'd walk around and hold Jughead's finger while they'd take his baby sister for a stroll, or sit on his daddy's shoulders while his mommy pushed the stroller. 

Daisy Elizabeth's first word was "Sawyer", or at least her own interpretation of it, and Betty cried when she heard it. 

_________

Baby number three was planned. They had decided that another baby was something they definitely wanted, and started trying around Sawyers fourth birthday. 

After many negative pregnancy tests and a couple months of trying, Betty could finally confirm that she was, in fact, pregnant. 

_________

"Are you gonna tell us what name you've decided on yet?" Veronica asked exasperatedly. 

Betty fiddled with her wedding ring and grinned, "I'll have to text Jug and see if he thinks it's okay first."

She pulled up her phone and sent off a text for her husband, who responded fairly quickly:

J: Is she begging again? Just tell her then lol. Love you, I'll be home soon. 

B: Hurry home, baby, we all miss you.

"He says I can tell you," Betty grins and Veronica gasps, "tell me, tell me, tell me, pleaseeeee Betty!"

"Okay, but no judging, alright," Betty said seriously, with a joking glint in her eyes. 

"I promise, mom," Ronnie rolled her eyes and adjusted her own son, Montgomery Fredrick Andrews, on her lap. 

Betty smoothed her hand over her swollen belly, "this is a baby boy—"

Veronica cut her off with a squeal, "oh my gosh, that's so exciting, B! They'll be so close in age!" She mentioned to her own six-month-old. 

Betty grinned, "The baby's name is Percival Sander Jones. Percy for short and Sander with an S, not an X or Z."

Veronica put a hand to her chest, "Betty, that's honestly so pretty! Oh, my gosh, I'm in love with it! And, no offense, but it's not a name that I've considered before, but now that you say it in full, it fits your guys’ family so much, Betty."

"Right?" Betty smiled widely, "I love it. Jughead likes it too, it was his suggestion actually. I think it's kind of like his own interpretation of Pendleton, his middle name."

Veronica nodded, "yeah, 'cause Daisy is Daisy Elizabeth after you, so it's only fitting that this ones for him."

Betty giggled at that, "I guess. I feel a bit sorry for Sawyer, almost, but his name is so pretty, so I feel like it fits." She shrugged playfully. 

Just then, a four year old Sawyer Elliot ran over, "mommy!" he yelled, "daddy's home!"

Betty smoothed down his curly black hair, "oh my god! Is he? Did you see his car in the driveway?" She answered her eldest excitedly. 

He nodded harshly, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Do you want to go and meet him by the front door?" She asked seriously and Sawyer squealed in glee and ran off without an answer. 

"He's so cute," Veronica swooned, "he looks just like Jug."

Betty nodded, taking a sip of her Diet Coke on the table, "yes, he's like a lil' carbon copy of his dad."

"He's got your eyes," Jughead said as-a-matter-of-factly as he entered the living room of his house, Sawyer sitting on his shoulders. He hoisted his son down, ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his head, before the little boy ran off to go play. 

"Hello, Veronica, how are you today?" He asked the dark haired woman, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips, "Betty, radiant love of my life, how are you feeling? How's our bean doing?"

Betty smiled against his mouth and pressed another kiss there, before he stood back up to his full height, "I'm okay, a bit tired, but that comes along with two and a half kids, doesn't it?" She grinned at her husband, "Ronnie's just saying hello to baby number three. He's kicking," Betty stated.

"Started just now, when you talked. I think he's starting to recognize your voice," Jughead smiled broadly, a proud dad-smile on his face. He kneeled in front of his wife on the couch and pulled her t-shirt up a bit to showcase the baby bump. He whispered a greeting and pressed a few kisses there. 

When he finished, he walked to the other side of the coffee table and greeted Veronica in her chair. 

"Hello, Monty!" He cooed at the baby in her arms who squealed in response, reaching out for uncle Jughead. 

Veronica handed him over easily with a smile. 

Jughead walked around with the small boy for a little while, talking nonsense to him and bopping his nose, making the baby giggle loudly. 

"Is Daisy asleep?" He asked Betty. 

She nodded and checked her watch, "you could probably go wake her up, she's been sleeping for a while."

He handed Montgomery to Veronica again and took the steps of the stairs two at a time, on his way up to his daughters bedroom. 

"I still can't believe he's so good with kids," Veronica laughed. 

Betty agreed, "yeah, I would've never guessed that in high school, before we started dating. But once we got together, we babysat the twins a few times and he was just amazing," Betty gushed as Sawyer came back over. He climbed onto the couch and plopped down in his mother's lap. She wrapped her arms around her son and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"I love you, mama," he said tiredly, pronouncing the words as best he could. For such a young age his vocabulary was quite large, but he had problems pronouncing letters like R, L and S, in some situations. 

"Are you tired, pumpkin?" She asked and he nodded, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hungry," he added too, and she laughed. "I'll get started on dinner soon, baby," she reassured him and he nodded and settled deeply into his mother's embrace, falling into light slumber. 

Jughead came back down the stairs with an almost two-year-old Daisy in his arms. She looked tired too, having just been awoken from her nap. She snuggled into her fathers shoulder, basically hiding her face behind her teddy and in his neck, as he pressed a kiss to her blonde curls. 

Where Sawyer looked like Jughead, Daisy looked like Betty. She had curly, blonde hair, and though the curls came from her father, the color was definitely from her mama. She had Jughead's pouty lips and Betty's large eyes and softly curled nose. 

"You wanna say hi to auntie Veronica?" Jughead asked her gently and she waved at Ronnie with a tiny hand, "hello, auntie Veronica," she said the best she could, stumbling a bit at the long name. 

Jughead settled next to Betty and Sawyer on the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist, hand stroking over the side of her pregnant stomach. 

_________

Percival Sander Jones is born on a neat April's day. 

On the day, Jughead came home to pick up his kids and took them to the hospital to see their baby brother. 

"You excited to see baby Percy, Sawyer?" Jughead asked, his hands on the wheel as he glanced in the overhead mirror to look at his son in his car seat. 

"Yeah!" He screeched, clapping his hands excitedly. 

Daisy giggled in her car seat on the other side of the car and clapped her hands too, "baby!" She squealed happily. 

"Yeah, Daze, you're a big sister now!" Jughead said, "my baby girl isn't a baby anymore," he muttered to himself and shook his head lightly. 

He couldn't believe he had three kids already. He had turned thirty-one last year, and his 7-year wedding anniversary with Betty was coming up later this year. Jughead thought he was the luckiest guy on the planet. He had the most beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter and two wonderful sons. When he was younger, his only goal in life was to get out of Riverdale and finish his novel. He never imagined he would be marrying the prettiest girl in Riverdale, graduate an ivy-league with a degree in creative writing. He never imagined he would have written a trilogy book-series that did so good it was the founding of his family's financial stability. He never imagined he would be the father of these two beauties and the third one in the hospital. But here he was. 

"And you two have to remember, that even though the new baby is going to be taking up a lot of mommy and daddy's time, that we still love you so much," Jughead said, as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He turned around and looked at his kids. "Even though baby brother is going to be crying a lot and be with mommy all day, she still loves you and she would love it if you asked for a cuddle every now and then, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Sawyer said seriously, and Daisy giggled, obviously not understanding the point of the conversation. Jughead chuckled and went to unbuckle the kids. He had Daisy on his hip and Sawyers little hand gripped his tightly as they walked through the hospital and stopped in front of Betty's hospital room. 

Jughead took a deep breath before he opened the door. 

A tired looking Betty was on the hospital bed with a tiny baby at her breast, eating. When she saw her family she gasped, "hi, guys!" she said excitedly yet quietly as to not disturb the baby. 

"Mommy!" Daisy squealed and reached for her. Betty grabbed her daughters outstretched hand and squeezed, "hey sweet girl," she said and pressed a kiss to the toddlers hand. 

Betty pulled the baby away from her breast, and tucked her boob back into the hospital gown she was wearing. 

"Come over here, Sawyer," she said softly and reached for her son, who was standing shyly a few steps behind his father. 

He stepped up beside the bed and grabbed the hand his mother was holding out for him. 

"How are you, big brother?" She asked with a smile and brought his hand up to kiss it. 

"I'm good, mama," he smiled toothily at her, "can we meet the baby?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

"Juggie can you help him up so he can sit beside me here?" Betty patted the space next to her. Jughead nodded, placing a kiss to her lips before letting Daisy softly down on the floor and hoisting his son up and into the bed next to mommy. 

He picked Daisy back up and brought her close so she could see the baby too. 

"He has hair like me and daddy!" Sawyer said, reaching a hand up to his own head, touching his curls. 

Jughead smiled proudly, "yeah he does," he muttered. He reached over and stroked the baby's head, where a dark mop of hair laid. 

"You see the baby, Daisy?" Jughead asked her. She looked curiously at the bundle in her mom's arms. "There," she pointed at Percy and Jughead laughed, "yeah," he whispered, tears clouding his vision, "that's the baby. That's your little brother."

"Brother," Daisy repeated, and pointed her finger toward Sawyer. Betty laughed, "yeah, that's also your brother. But this is your new brother. Can you say Percy?" She asked gently. 

Daisy giggled, "Percy!" She yelled, not quite pronouncing it right, but it didn't matter. 

"Good girl!" Betty said and opened her palm for a high five. Daisy slapped her palm against hers dutifully. 

"You want to hold your baby brother, Sawyer?" Betty asked the almost 5-year old boy. He looked up at her with big green eyes, "can I actually?"

She smiled, "yeah. If your daddy moves to the other side of the bed and can watch out on that side," she looked toward her husband, and he did as told. 

He placed Daisy on the bed by their feet, "you be a good girl and sit tight, alright?" He'd told and she smiled and nodded, "okay, daddy," she said. 

Once Jughead had situated himself standing beside where Sawyer sat and made sure the boy was holding his arms in a way that would protect the baby's head and neck, Betty carefully moved Percy from his mom's to his brother's arms. 

Sawyer laughed in delight, "he's so light," he said in wonder, looking at the baby. 

He looked up at his dad, “he looks like mommy.”

Jughead smiled, he could see it too, “yeah he does, doesn’t he?” Sawyer grinned at him and turned back to the baby, “I love you, Percy,” he said and kissed the baby’s forehead. “That’s what you do to mommy and me and Daisy, right daddy?” He looked up at his dad with wide eyes.

Betty placed a hand to her chest and looked at Jug, her bottom lip pressed outward and eyes tearful at the gesture. He smiled at her and had to wipe at his own eyes. “Yeah, bud, that’s right,” he ruffled his eldest hair.

Betty’s phone rang at the bedside table and she went to pick it up, as she saw it was her mom. She had gone down to the cafeteria while Jughead had picked up the kids, and was wondering if she could come back up now. Betty said yes and turned to her kids, "grandma's coming."

Daisy squealed in glee, clapping her hands. 

Not long after, Alice Smith opened the door carefully. "Alright if I come in?" She asked gently, her head popping in through the crack. 

Betty nodded, "yeah, come on in."

Alice gasped after the sight of all of them, "look at my big boy holding his brother! Look at you Sawyer! You're doing such a great job!"

Sawyer's brows were furrowed with concentration as he held his younger brother, "thank you, grandma," he said quietly as if he didn't want to wake the baby. 

"Here, give me your phone, Betty. I'll take a picture of you." Betty smiled gratefully at her mother as she handed her the phone, "thanks, mom."

"Daisy, come here," Betty said and the little girl crawled over her mother's legs and propped herself up in her lap. 

"Smile for grandma!" Alice smiled behind the camera. 

Jughead snuck a hand over their son's shoulder and over to the love of his life's neck.

"Cheese!" Daisy screeched and everyone laughed. Alice took the picture and handed Betty her phone back. 

"Hey buddy," Jughead whispered to Sawyer, "is it alright if I take the baby for a little bit?" He asked gently and Sawyer nodded. 

"How do I give him to you?" He asked curiously, and Jughead chuckled and gently lifted the baby from his son's arms and into his own. 

"Hey there, little guy," he cooed, bopping his nose with his pointer finger. "Welcome to the family."

_________

A couple years later..

"Hey Betty," Jughead said as he entered their bedroom from the en-suite bathroom, having just finished brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. 

"I've been thinking about names, for the new baby," he said, leaning down where she was laying on the bed reading a book in only a nursing bra and panties, to place a kiss to her swollen belly.

"Yeah?" She asked, putting her book away and looking up at him. 

"How do you feel about the name.. Cooper?" He said hopefully. 

"Because I thought it might be cool, you know? And we'll find an awesome middle name for him.." he trailed off and looked at her as he plopped down on the bed next to her. 

She looked at him with a soft look on her face., "I love it," she said sincerely. 

"Really?" He said, leaning in and kissing her softly. 

"Maybe.." she pondered for a little while, "Cooper Ambrose Jones, or Cooper Jameson Jones?" She said, trying to find something they'd both like. 

"I really like the name Jameson," Jughead began, "but it's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it? Jameson Jones.."

"Yeah, I guess, but I really like it." Betty shrugged, "it's up to you, baby," she grinned at him. 

"Cooper Flynn Jones?" He asked and she turned to him, "that's really pretty, Jug."

Jughead scooted down to talk to her swollen belly, "hey baby Jones," he murmured, smoothing his hands along the stretched skin. 

Betty took his hand and made it lay still against her belly, and suddenly Jughead could feel little kicks against his palm. 

He looked up at Betty, "wow.." he said, seemingly speechless, "can he feel my hand? Hear my voice?"

Betty nodded, "he knows you're his dad."

Jughead sniffled and turned back to her stomach. 

"Yeah, I'm your dad," he laughed tearfully. The baby kicked more against his palm. 

Jughead leaned in and pressed a long kiss to her big belly. 

"So, baby Cooper. Would you like to be named Cooper Flynn Jones? Or Cooper Jameson Jones?"

Jughead gasped as the baby kicked twice against his hand, he laughed, "that's two, I think he likes Cooper Jameson," he looked at Betty and she grinned. 

"Try it again," she urged softly, running a hand through his soft curls. 

"Cooper Jameson Jones," Jughead said against the belly and the baby kicked again. He laughed, "he playing soccer in there or something?" He muttered. 

"Cooper Flynn Jones," the baby kicked once but then stopped. 

Betty laughed, "I think he likes the first one," she grinned down at her husband of almost ten years. 

He smiled back up at her and pressed a last kiss to her belly, before flopping beside her again. 

"We still have lots of time left to decide," Jughead muttered before taking her lips in a kiss. 

"I'm going to go check on Percy," he said and got out of bed again, "his fever had gone down slightly earlier, but I just wanna make sure he's feeling alright and isn't gonna lay awake all night," he muttered. Betty nodded and squeezed his hand as he passed her on the way out. 

Percy was already three years old, and Daisy was five. Sawyer had turned seven a couple weeks ago. Baby number four was the only baby to be born so late in the summer, with the due date late in July, and Betty was really excited to meet him. The kids were also super excited. Daisy walked around with her baby dolls in her little stroller, pretending it was her baby brother and taking care of them. She was also super excited to be starting school in the fall. Sawyer was much more focused on getting ready for his second school year, and his little league soccer team. Who knew Jughead Jones could become such a sports fan? He hadn't missed a single one of his son's games since he started last fall, and he'd play ball with him in the backyard whenever he asked. Percy was in kindergarten some days and home with his daddy other days, as Jughead worked from home with his novels. Jug was also a part-time professor at the local community college sometimes, and he got to write and teach for a living. 

This baby had been a little accident, but Betty believes it was a bit of a conscious accident on her end. She'd been wanting another baby, and had accidentally missed some of her birth control pills and boom, a baby was made. Jughead had been ecstatic when she showed him the stick. Being a dad and a husband was his favorite thing ever, and he couldn't wait to meet baby number four. 

Their entire family was so excited. Alice has nearly had a heart attack when she heard. FP has teared up, as he looked at the three grandchildren he already had and he'd said in a broken voice, "another one?" And he'd cried of joy when Jughead told him that, yes indeed, another one. Veronica and Archie has decided to not have any more kids than just the one, and Montgomery was almost four years old now. They'd been so excited to hear about the sixth addition to the Jones family. 

Betty could her voices and sniffling out in the hallway, and soon she heard a, "you wanna come sleep in mommy and daddy's bed, buddy?" 

She heard more sniffles, and then the doors being opened as Jughead came into the room, a toddler on his hip. Jughead mouthed “fever’s back up,” to her and she sighed.

"You want to go snuggle mama and the baby?" Jughead asked Percy who sniffled again and nodded a yes, reaching out toward his mom. 

She accepted him gracefully into her arms and laid him on the bed between her and Jughead. She could see that her baby was tired and not feeling good. His eyes were glassy and red from the crying and his fever had his face flushed. 

"You feeling so bad, huh Pumpkin?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around her son resting her temple against the top of his head and sneaking a hand up to feel his forehead and his cheeks. His face was burning up. She felt Percy nod against her chest. 

"Poor baby," she pouted and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, running a hand through his hair. 

Jughead came into bed next to them and wrapped his arms around them. 

"You want to try and go to sleep here, in between mommy and daddy tonight?" Jughead asked the little boy. 

"Yeah," he sniffled and gripped Jughead's hand. "I love you mama, I love you daddy," he muttered. 

"We love you too, lovebug," Betty muttered against his curls as she watched her youngest son wiggle into a comfortable position on their bed, and try to go to sleep. 

Jughead reached for the nightlight on his bedside table and turned it off. 

"Night, Percy," he said and pressed a kiss to the little guys forehead. 

"Night night," he murmured tiredly, before seemingly drifting off into a restless sleep. 

"Good night, Juggie," Betty whispered, "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, baby. Love you more."

And then they both curled around their sick son and went to sleep.

.fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> What did you think of the names I chose? I spent like so long trying to choose realistic names that I also liked lol.
> 
> Um, also I’m 15 and I don’t know how labor or this hospital thing works so I winged it.


End file.
